PokeTalia: Truth or Dare
by K.Hetalia
Summary: A cross-over between Pokemon and Hetalia. Star (Me) captures nearly every nation, and nearly all the trainers, and forces them to play a little game of 'Truth or Dare'. What dares/questions await them? Book cover is still being made.
1. Rules

Hey! This is cool looking-

Let me do that again.

Yo! This is Animestar531 here! Reporting for duty!

So, basically this is a truth or dare thingy, between the formerly (Didn't become number one since they were behind, but is part of the top 3 :D) popular anime show and game (Since KH became more popular, and in anime, Naruto and Inuyasha got really popular), Axis Powers: Hetalia **AND **Pokemon!

So, I'll like, give you the rules now!

_Rules:_

_No yaoi/yuri dares, but questions so that those who doesn't like GerIta or stuff like those _(But I ship them, I just don't like Yaoi, it's too much for me)_, I don't wanna ruin a child's life reading this :D_

_France isn't a rapist, nor Prussia being a pervert, nor Spain being a Pedophile. They're just not admitting that they are so cute. But I don't really like them that much, I'm more of a Romano fan. Don't ask them if they are, or maybe...*smirks*_

_Ash, Gary, May or any ANIME character _(With them having a manga/game counterpart, or not)_, as long as they are part of the anime, and NEVER showed up in the manga/games, they won't show up either. I'm more of a PokeSpe one and a Gamer one, and I don't entirely like the Anime. I have to agree that Ash should be replaced by Red._

_Don't ask things like, 'Die' or what-so-ever. If they do, then they can't show up in the fanfic, and this'll become a rated M, I don't want that. I want readers to see a non-Rated M, so that it's visible to everyone._

_I don't think I'll allow ANYONE to start cussing _(Unless it's Romano, I would be cutting him off, and start blaming him) _because I don't want young readers _(Who are reading a Rated T story XD) _to cuss as well. Guys _(And Gals)_, swearing/cussing is bad. Unless you're like PewDiePie. But swearing isn't awesome. It's soooooo __**NOT **__awesome. You MAY cuss in reviews, but please, be mindful of adding the asterisks _(*) _to them, so that I know you aren't flaming my mails._

_Pokemon and Hetalia relationships are okay. I don't really care if there is, I just wanna give this a try._

_If you wanna be part of the ToD _(Like being a host)_, like please ask in the review. Sazandora, will be part, if she agrees. Once you ask, I will reply to your review, asking a bunch of stuff. Why? I don't wanna mess up on your attitude or personality. I wanna make sure it's awesome _(Someone...Help me, I think I'm being infected by the awesome Prussia)_, and so that you won't start saying like 'My character isn't like that! Fix it!' or so. I hate flames, especially whenever I get notified on my iPad mails, since I AM always using my iPad._

_Inappropriate questions/dares _(Like me making one chapter into a lemon, no. I don't read lemons, but I know what they are. Don't ask why I don't read. I'm not a perv. Or basically being a pedo as a dare. Please, young readers are reading this) _are NEVER allowed. Unless I agree. But that'll be like, never. _

_If you want, you may suggest locations. You can also help me with them being not so OOC. This is my first Hetalia story in which nearly EVERYONE is part. In my other story _(If it'll survive) _consists more on the Taiwan and Japan's side. So, if I get their accent wrong _(Especially for Sweden and France 'nd Germany's)_, feel free to correct me. Oh and as well for typos._

_If I won't add you when you said in the review, it's either you aren't a member, or you won't respond to my PM, or sometimes when I forget and if that happens, please tell me, I suffer from short-term memory loss. If the story won't be updated, it's either I got lazy since I am as well suffering from ADD, or I forgot _(Since I might be thinking of another chapter for a story, most likely for The New Ones). _If that happens, call 911. Jk, just remind me, in PMs._

_You can make a specific character into a jerk, but it'll only be for the chapter. Also, if you want, your OC can join, but you can't become a host. Don't understand? I mean that you can join the ToD game, but you can't become a host, you'll be taking up dares and questions as well. But, if you're gonna be a host, you CAN use only ONE OC, so that no one would get confused. Make sure the OC is totally different from your attitude._

_I will announce in one chapter if the hosts are complete. If you would like to join, please tell me. I will notify the other hosts as well, which one of them would like to drop out._

_Always remember, Yaoi/Yuri aren't allowed. But fans can become hosts, but can never give out a dare. Questions only._

I hope that's good for you guys to remember. Also, the next chapter won't be out yet, as soon as I get my answer in my poll. I can't choose between the script kind:

Ex:

Poland: Why am I an example?

Me: Cause you're like sooooooo my type (Actually not)~

Poland: Like, really?!

Or basically like this:

"What the-?! You bloody wanker! What am I doing here?!" Shouted England. "Oh c'mon now, Arthur! It won't be bad! Plus, it's just for this part~" Star said seductively. "Oi, are you trying to seduce me or something?" The british asked. "Huh? Noooooo~ I was just teasin' ya, you git." Star said while smirking. "Ever since when did you copy me, wanker?" "Mhm...I dunno."

Which one?! So, either review or just answer the poll! Thanks!

Poland: YOU HAVEN'T LIKE ANSWERED MY QUESTION!

England: YEAH!

Me: Pfft- Red, help me.

Red: *nods* *grabs Pokeball and releases a Charizard*

Me: Also, SWITZERLAND! *Hops onto Charizard*

Switzerland: What?!

Me: Gimme your rifle please.

Switzerland: *gives the rifle*

Me: *shoots Poland and England and misses purposely* *and flies away with Switzy (His name was too long) and Red*


	2. Day 1

England: WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE?!

America: Britain?! Is that you?!

Canada: W-Where are we?!

Romano: Where the f-

Spain: It's dark! I can't see!

*Lights turn on and all the nations see themselves tied up to a chair*

England: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?!

Me: Nyehehehehehe!

Poland: W-Who's like, there?!

Me: The name's Star, yo!

England: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT WITH US?!

Sweden: I guess she wants us to play.

Me: You 'it the spot! Now, just don't argue with me, and I'll release you after...I dunno. Around 2 weeks or so~ *phone rings* Moshimoshi?

Japan: *stares*

Me: ...What?

France: Mon cher! Let us go!

Prussia: You can't let the awesome me get stuck zere!

Me: ...Don't worry! The nations are under control!

Denmark: What's she talkin' 'bout?

Me: ...Saza-chan, just get on with it. I'll send in a portal. Sure, I'll be waiting. Ja. *hangs up* So, let's just wait here!

*meanwhile with Sazandora...*

Sazandora: I SAID HOLD STILL! *ties Blue onto the chair*

Blue: Lemme go! *struggles*

Sazandora: Star will get really upset! She has a rifle with her!

Red: *stares while being tied by a Zoroark*

Blue: A RIFLE?! THAT'S-

Green: Shush! You don't wanna get killed!

Sazandora: He's right. Star is a really harsh girl. She can kill you, y'know? Plus, she's got the rights to do so. Why not be a bit like, Red?

Red: *nods*

Sazandora: *gets phone* Star? I got everyone, but Blue keeps resisting, she's like sneaking out.

Blue: *founds out she's caught, and goes back to the chair*

Sazandora: Yeah, what about you? Are the nations okay?

Gold: _What nations?!_

Sazandora: You sure? The Dex Holders are trying to escape.

Green: WHAT'S GOING ON?!

Sazandora: Alright. I'm almost done. Just wait for me there. *hangs up* Now, everyone, be a nice person. *opens portal* Let's go now?

Sazandora's team: *drags everyone into the portal*

*With Star*

Star: *looks over the portal* Ah! You're finally here!

Sazandora: Mehh, Blue was hard.

England: Who the bloody hell are you?

Star: Can you just shut up? *glares*

England: *glares back*

Star: Okay, everyone, listen up! I'm Star, : Animestar531!

Sazandora: And I'm Sazandora, A.K.A: Saza-chan!

Star: So these people are called, 'Nations'.

Sazandora: And these are called 'Dex Holders'.

Romano: CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FU-

Star: Anyways-

Romano: YOU STUPID RAGAZZA! CUTTING ME OFF LIKE THAT!

Star: Well, unless you wanna die here. *holds up a rifle*

Switzerland: How did you get my rifle?

Star: I dunno.

America: Let us out! *struggles*

Green: Yeah! Let us!

Star: Alright. *snaps fingers*

*Everyone is now untied*

Star: So basically, here are the rules, no one can cuss here, sorry Lovi, but it's for your own good. No killing, or no fighting unless the dare says so. No yelling-

Canada: Why?

Star: Well, my ears aren't sensitive, but Saza's are.

Canada: Yay, someone can see me~

Sazandora: Everyone can.

Canada: *stares*

Star: So now, let's begin the truth or daring?

America: Yeah!

Star: So, here's mine. Lovino, do you like Spain as a friend?

Spain: Yeah, the chica's right. Do you?

Romano: N-No.

Star: Alright. He said yes.

Romano: No!

Star: SI!

Romano: You...Can speak-

Sazandora: She read to much.

Star: Yup. What about you, Feli? Do you like your fratello?

Italy: Si! I love mio fratello!

Romano: Shut up!

Star: Alright. Blue, Green or Red?

Blue: W-What?!

Green: Yeah. Me or that idiot?

Red: ...

Yellow: He's mine! *defends Red*

Red: ...

Blue: Uh...Yellow says I can't take Red, so I have to go with Green...

Green: *blush*

Star: *pushes them both close together and they both kiss each other*

8 seconds later

Green: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Star: What? It's a dare and a question! Saza-chan, you have any?

Sazandora: Yup. Thanks to Star teaching me about the Nations, I got a question for Prussia.

Prussia: *waits happily for the question*

Sazandora: If you like to train like your brother-

Prussia: Yeah?

Sazandora: For...*shudders*war… Prussia, can you survive training with a vicious Dragon-Type Pokemon?

Prussia: Of course! I'm zhe awesome Prussia!

Star: Do you even know what Dragon-Types are?

Prussia: Pfft. I'm too awesome to know zhose!

Star: *releases an agitated Hydreigon* This is a dragon-type.

Prussia: Zhat…Iz a Dragon? Pfft- HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sazandora: *snaps fingers*

Hydreigon: *smirks*

_Around 30 minutes have passed~_

Prussia: BRUDER! HELP ME! *is being chased by Hydreigon*

Germany: … *watches*

Sazandora: Fine. *returns Hydreigon*

Prussia: Oh zhank goodness I thought I waz gonna zie…

Star: Alright, it's really late.

Japan: Twerve o'crock actuarry.

Star: Y-Yup. So, we have dorms over there *points*. There are 50 bathrooms there with 100 rooms there, 50 for girls and 50 for boys.

America: What about you *points to Star and Sazandora*?

Star: We have our own dorms~

Sazandora: So, bye bye!

_Hey! This is Star!_

_I hope you guys enjoyed! So, R&R, give us some dares or questions, even if it's canon, ask me if you wanna join them, ask me questions about the characters in case you don't know, and more if you read the rules! I hope you'll have a great day!_

_-Star_


	3. Day 2

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

England: What the bloody hell happened?!

America: *snore*

England: *slaps America*

America: WHAT'S GOING ON?!

England: Someone screamed. A girl perhaps.

France: Ohonhonhonhon~ She's mine~

Romania: Ugh, would you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep here... *covers face with pillow*

Germany: Zhat voice isn't far from zere.

Prussia: So it could only mean-

Japan: Either Sazandora or Star.

America: C'mon, Britain! We need to save them! *stands on the desk*

England: GET THE BLOODY HELL DOWN HERE!

America: Not until you decide to help the person in trouble! *jumps on every desk in the room (Around 5 XD)*

France: Bye bye, ohonhonhonhon~ *walks out*

America: HEY! COME BACK HERE! *walks out and chases France*

Everyone else: *sighs* *walks out*

Outside

Hungary: I-It's bad!

Belarus: REALLY BAD!

Japan: What happened?

Hungary: *coughs* Go and see yourself.

In Our Dorm

Star: Saza-chan! How did this happen?!

Sazandora: Hydrei?!

America: Woah, what happened?!

Sazandora: HYDREI!

China: Aiyaaaaaaah! What happened, aru?!

Star: Wait- What?! What do you mean 'I don't know!'?!

Sazandora: Hydreigon!

Star: SOMEONE CALL N!

Japan: *comes back with a confused N*

N: What's the problem?

Star: Saza-chan.

N: *walks over to Sazandora* Now, tell me, what happened?

Sazandora: Hydrei-

N: Huh? What?

Sazandora: HYDREI! Hydreigon, hy-hydrei….

N: I see...

Star: I get it!

Everyone else (Even the Trainers who somehow managed to fit in the giant dorm XD): What?

Star & N: She transformed!

Star: And it seems like I can talk to Pokemon, sweeeeeeeeeet~

Canada: B-But how are we gonna c-continue if she's a 'Pokemon'?

America: Huh? Canadia, when did you get here?

Canada: It's CANADA! Ca-na-da!

America: Whatever you say, Canadia!

Star: Mmmm...I can understand her, she can probably read. So I'll just be her translator...*bad aura appears*

China: I have a bad feeling about this, aru.

Star: Huh? What do you mean? *smirks*

Russia: Yeah, what do YOU mean? *smirks at China with bad aura*

Star: *notices Russia* 'Sup dude?

Russia: Sup?

Star: Alright! Everyone, to the stadium! *rides on Sazandora*

Green: But it's just ov-

Star: Whaaaat?

Green: *notices everyone followed her* HEY! WAIT FOR ME!

Star: Saza, you have any?

Sazandora: Hy-Hydrei! Hydrei-dreigon, hy-hydrei, hydrei!

Star: *smirks* Totally awesome. China!

China: Aiyaaaah! What, aru?

Star: You like these? I mean, Pikachu? It's the same with what the heck I'm wearing.

China: KAWAII, ARU!

Star: *facepalms* Here. *releases a Pikachu* Pikachu, thunderbolt.

Japan: *walks away*

Pikachu: Pikaaaaa…CHUUUUU! *electrifies China*

China: O_o AIYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Star: Pfft- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

China: S-Shut up, aru!

Star: Pfft- So, my turn. Japan, yaoi or yuri?

Japan: *blush* Nani?!

Star: I'll take it as…both.

Japan: D-Damare! W-Watashi wa shinai! A-Anata wa tada yokotawatte iru! (S-Shut up! I-I don't! Y-You're just lying!)

Star: JAPAN IS A PERVERT!

Japan: DAMARE!

Star: Nee…Anata wa…watashi ga…uso o tsuite iru…to omou? (So…You think…I'm lying?) *cries*

Japan: G-Gome-

Star: Awww, you're so fun to tease! Next, 'Merica!

America: Yeah?

Star: Poland!

Poland: What do you, like want now?

Star: America, I want you to wear one of Poland's dresses. Poland, you do the make up.

America: NOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT PLEASE NOT THAT!

Poland: Alright! Let's like go now! *drags America away*

Star: So, while waiting, what do we have?

Sazandora: Hy-hy-hy-hydrei!

Star: Huh? My turn, okay…*smirks* IGGY!

England: What?! And don't call me that!

Star: Dare, for you and everyone else.

Everyone except Star and Saza: *listens closely*

Star: Iggy will only have an hour to finish cooking approximately a hundred scones, and everyone has to eat it!

Poland: We're done!

Star: That was quick. *looks at America*

America: Until when do I have to wear this?

Star: …Until 12. That's how long the show is.

America: Why- Wait, show?!

Star: Yeah. We're in a show called, "PokeTalia: Truth or Dare". Plus, America, this isn't called 'Gay'. It's called being fabulous!

Poland: Someone agrees with me! You're, like my best friend now!

Sazandora: HYDREIGON!

Star: Eek! Okay! Iggy, get ready…

3

2

1

Star: BEGIN!

_One hour later_

England: I'M DONE!

America: Oh no…

Prussia: Mein Gott…

Star: Let's go!

_After everyone eating Iggy's scones_

Star: How's the scones? *grins*

America: I-I think R-Red died…

Red: *lying on the floor with mouth opened*

Star: Mmm…Nah. He's alive. Saza-chan, flamethrower!

Everyone (Well, half): HE'S GONNA DIE!

Star: Nah! Now!

Sazandora: HYDREI! *flamethrowers Red*

Red: *Blastoise defends him*

Star: See? He isn't dead. Good girl, Saza.

Sazandora: Hy-Hy-Hydrei!

Red: *stomach grumbles* What were in those?

Star: Poison? But all I know that someone can die eating his scones~

Poland: I think I'm like, gonna die…

Star: Don't wanna die? Alright. *snaps fingers*

All of a sudden, medics appear

Romano: WHAT THE F-

Italy: WHAT ARE THOSE?!

Star: I'll call them, medics. Now. It's 11:50, night night! *leaves with Sazandora*

_Hey! It's Star again!_

_I hope you enjoyed this! I worked really hard this time! Anyways, send us your dares/questions! It's highly appreciated! So please! I don't wanna keep thinking of one! I beg! Help us! _

_-Star_


	4. Day 3

Star: GET UP EVERYONE! *bangs on China's wok*

China: WHEN DID YOU GET MY WOK, ARU?!

Star: Ask Saza-chan.

Sazandora (Even if her Pen name is The Electric Mouse Pokemon, she said Sazandora): Hydreigon!

China: ...Aru?

Star: This is MY wok, so don't ask! Alright, get your lazy butt down here

Everyone: *runs towards the stadium*

Star: Alright. We got some mail!

Sazandora: Hydrei?

Star: No, I mean I asked those from dA, some friends! Anyways, I'll stop giving Hetalia dares for now, so, let's begin! This is from **~Xwolf66** of dA!

_'Daring someone to take a Sky-Drop off a cliff while on a Pigeot sounds fun'_

But since he doesn't know who, I'll say…

Green, Gold, and Red. Let's see who can not vomit after that!

Green: O_O *slowly steps back*

Gold: C'mon Green! Let's go! *hops on his Pigeot*

Red: *is on Pigeot and stares at Green*

Green: Fine. *rides*

Star: In three! Two! One! Begin!

Gold: Alright! Who's first?

Green: You.

Gold: Alright! Let's do this baby!

Gold's Pigeot: Pigeot! *flies in the air and lands on a really high cliff*

Gold: ARE YOU SURE THIS IS SAFE?!

Star: Don't worry!

Pigeot: *drops Gold off the cliff*

Gold: WHAT?! *notices that he's falling* WHAT THE-?! HEY! PIGEOT!

Gold's Pigeot: *flies back and catches Gold*

Gold: DON'T YOU FU-

Star: Bleeeeeeeeeep

Gold: -ING DO THAT AGAIN!

Star: Gold, you know you can't cuss.

Green: Do we like really have to?

_After 30 minutes~_

Gold & Green: *Sits on a bench vomiting*

Red: *stares* ...

Star: Winner, Red! We have 'nother dare! Sazandora if you please~

Sazandora: Hy! Hydreigon, hydrei, *chuckles*, hydrei-drei hy-hy-hygon!

Star: Pfft- So this one was from **~Kaori-Yuka **from dA! So, this is for the Nations. Mathias!

Denmark: Whut?

Star: LUKAS!

Norway: What do you want?

Star: Denny, choke Nor.

Denmark: *eyes widened* YES! *runs to Norway*

Norway: God no. *runs away*

So Denny and Nor are chasing each other XD

Green: What was the dare?

Star: _'I could dare Denmark to choke Norway XD' _Sounds good?

Green: *facepalm*

Star: My dare! *runs in front of Gold*

Gold: *eye twitches* W-What do you want?

Star: Here are some stuff I want you to buy for me. *hands over a list*

Gold: WHAT IS THIS PIECE OF S-

Sazandora: Hyyyyyyddddreeeeeiiiiiggggggoooooonnnn~

Gold: -IT?!

Star: No cussing. Now now, go and buy them. I'll give all the time you want. *pushes Gold out of the stadium*

Green: What was in the list anyways?

Star: Hm? I'll tell you guys later, in the end note.

Sazandora: Hydrei…

Star: Hm? Oh yeah…WHY DID I HAVE TO FAIL THAT FREAKIN TEST?!

Sazandora: HYDREI DREI!

Star: So here's my dare to myself-

England: Isn't that biologically impossible?

Japan: I agree with Engrand-san.

Star: Why? It's a dare.

Green: The caterpillar guy is correct.

England: IT'S EYEBROWS!

Green: Whatever.

Star: Hmph. Anyways, I'll just go and eat a whole bunch of *shudders* T-Tomatoes while y-you guys keep playing. W-We only have around an hour or so… Now if you'd excuse me, I'll be over there *points*. *walks to that spot with a box of tomatoes*

Romano: THAT STUPID RAGAZZA IS STEALING MY TOMATOES! *curses*

Crystal: Um, Romano, you were just cursing, that isn't allowed.

England: She stole your tomatoes eh? Let's curse her…

Blue: She told me no using spells when no one, or no one DARED to, or else she'll pretty much call Kyurem to go and freeze you.

England: Kyurem?

Rosa: It's the legendary Dragon! It can freeze people to death!

England: Okay…?

Gold: I'm….Back…

Green: What happened?

Gold: Teleport…Italy…TOMATOES…Pasta-

Italy: PASTAAAAAAAA!

Gold: And then snow-

Hugh: Why would she ask to buy snow? You can't buy snow.

Gold: Had to go through snow since it said so…And then…Fishes…And then dresses! And shoes! And candy! And medicine!

Prussia: Zhat iz a lot! So un-awesome of her!

Star: *head turns* WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Prussia: Uh-oh…*steps back slowly*

Star: *beep beep* Oh, it's 12. Let's go now.

America: Doesn't your stomach…hurt?

Star: No. I was kidding about the tomatoes. They were cookies *evily smiles* Let's go now~ *rides on Sazandora and goes back into her dorm*

Everyone else: *walks*

_Hey! I'm sorry for the delay! I got winded up with a bunch of dA stuff, so I got tired! But don't worry! I'm here! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please review, follow, fave, or even subscribe, thanks!_

_-Star_


	5. Day 4

"Pubu- Pubu- Pubu tte GO! Fish and Chips!"

England: Who the bloody hell is singing?

America: Oh c'mon Britain! The song is good!

England: That's because it's MY song you bloody git!

China: It's probably a girl, aru.

England: Star?

Japan: Hai.

England: Why would she sing my song? *notices Japan's with Star* WHAT THE-?!

Star: G'morning! We got some dares/questions to do! Kirai ni atsu ni, noroi wo kakete…*hums*

England: Why are you singing my song?

Star: What? I'm practicing. Yousei-san…Yousei-san~

Everyone: *walks to the stadium*

Sazandora: Hydreigon!

Star: Morning, Saza!

Sazandora: Hydrei~

Star: So, let's begin, shall we?

Poland: Huff...Huff... *pants* Got...More...Mail!

Star: Hm? Thanks. *grabs the mail* *gestures and it becomes digital* Alright. Seems like the Mage of Psychics wants to join. C'mon in!

Mage of Psychics: ...Jay. You can call me Jay.

Star: Let's see...Yup. Alright! Let's start! Saza! You!

Sazandora: Hy! Hydrei hy-hy-dreigon?

Star: So, Red, she asks, why don't you talk? All you say is '...' or sometimes just nod and such?

Red: ...

Green: ...He won't respond.

Red: *nods*

Green: Yup. He won't respond.

Red: Because-

Star: Since he's always stuck up in Mt. Silver, people challenge him, but no one ends up winning, and he wins, so he doesn't talk, and won't go down until someone beats him, am I right?

Red: *nods*

Star: My turn! England! Can you guess what Jay's fave thing to do?

England: Hm...*stares at Jay*

Jay: *glares*

England: She's evil.

Star: How can that be a like?

Jay: Answer her.

England: I don't know, you bloody frog!

Star: What-?! YOU CALLIN ME A FROG?! I AIN'T A FROG! THOU SHALL PAAAAAAAAY!

Sazandora: Hydrei...gon...*sweatdrops*

Japan: Nani?

N: She said...this...is...bad...*steps back*

Star: ALRIGHT! LET'S FIIIIIIIIIGHT!

Jay: Answer, magic.

England: What-?! *turns back to Star* W-What kind of fight?!

Star: *dark aura* Hehehe...That'll be easy...*water gun appears* We'll have, a water...fight kekekeke...

England: That'd be easy-

Star: *has a giant water gun* EASY?! THEN SAY SORRY FOR CALLING ME A FREAKIN FROG! FRANCE IS THE FROG NOT MEEEEEEE!

_BEEP BEEP_

Star: Hm? Ah more mails. *reads* Hm? YES! SOMEONE WHO ENJOYS THIS SHOW! Alright. I'll answer her first, nee?

Background change, spotlight

Star: So, basically the others are some characters from the manga. Green is your rival, Blue is the main character if you chose girl, and Yellow just appeared in the manga. Also, by host, as in, people like me who's the narrator, or the one hosting the event. So, I hope you enjoyed my answer, if not yet, then please tell me!

Background change, Stadium

Star: So alright! Let's continue! Got a dare from her to make me do some shippings with my two OTP's! So, here's for the Nations. FrUK.

England: Bloody hell...

France: Ohonhonhonhon~

Star: So, both of you. Answer me, should FrUK exists in real life?

France: Ohonhonho-

Star: STOP SAYING THAT!

England: Bloody no.

Star: Next, Pokemon. Of course my fave is OriginalShipping. But I already let both of you kiss. So she wants me to do now FerriesWheelShipping, sounds good Touko (Rather than Hilda nor White) and N, non?

Touko: *blush*

N: Yeah!

Star: First, I think you're mentally crazy for not knowing the shipping I just mentioned.

N: ...

Jay: He doesn't know.

Sazandora: Hydrei.

Star: Da. So, both of ya. I need both of you to exchange. N is now Touko for two days, as well as Touko being N.

Touko and N: NO!

Star: Saza, Jay.

Sazandora: HYDREI!

Jay: *magic wand*

Touko and N: Fine...

Star: POLAND!

Poland: Yes ma'am! *runs towards Touko and N to the changing room*

Star: Sooo...We've got an hour to go! Alright. England, ask me some stuff in the war.

England: Fine. Who won, me or that bloody frog?

Star: You since Napoleon died.

England: Me against Spain?

Star: You.

England: Ru- *shudders* -ssia against Japan?

Star: Russia because Russia is intimately strong, and then sent in Russia's Curse to Japan, thus making an earthquake after 18 years, then a tsunami.

England: O_O

Star: Then also Italy was once a slave of Austria, Hungary and Austria somehow merged, Denmark is the only one apart geographically from the other 4 in the Nordic 5, then Japan was once China's 'brother' but after the war, China realized that it changed Japan, then-

England: Alright alright.

Star: Saza, anything else?

Sazandora: Hy.

Star: Jay?

Jay: *shakes head*

Star: So, seems like Moon (our guest reviewer) told me to do something awesome, that Italy'd hate.

Italy: Veee?

Star: Since you guys were in the HetaOni game, this is what she said. _'I think it would be fun if we made poor Italy go into a dark room. With a_

flashlight. Alone. IN THE DARK. With a horror novel/movie... HetaOni  
_style...' _So! Seems like Veneziano needs to go to zhe dark room!

Germany: Vhen zid you start using our accent?

Star: Seems fun. So! Go ahead! *walks to Italy with a flashlight* Since it's thirty minutes before midnight, you'd have to go, once Poland, Touko and N come! Also, if you're wondering about the Gen. 3's and 2's, then you'd have to wait for the next day. We haven't found them since they kept escaping according to Saza-chan, so we'll be capturing them today.

Poland, Touko and N appears

Poland: We're like totally done~

Star: OMGOMGOMGOMG! Good job! So 'N', what does it feel like?

Touko: Horrible.

Star: 'Touko'?

N: So this is what girls wear...

Star: P-Perv...Anyways! You sleep in that, and me, Saza, and Jay'll be finding the others, while Ita-chan goes around the stadium and find some of the pasta I left.

Italy: PASTAAAAAAAA!

Star: Alright! Saza, Jay, let's go. Ita-chan, go annd find it before we wake up.

Italy: *goes around with his flashlight* Vee, vee, vee, vee~

Star: Night!

_Alright, Star's here! I hope you enjoyed! I had problems in making this due to some other stuff I had to focus on! Anyways, sooo...Please R&R, if you can, re-read the rules before reviewing, nee? Thanks a lots!_

_-Star_


End file.
